User blog:John Pan/F-22C Super Raptor
F-22C Super Raptor The old guy fights back. Empty Weight: 20,000kg Loaded Weight: 30,000kg Maximum Takeoff Weight: 38,000kg Crew Composition *Pilot Sensory The F-22C is equipped with an AN/APG-77v3, a vastly improved AN/APG-77v2, laden with improved transmit/receive modules, mechanical steering to improve its Field-Of-View, high-resolution SAR imaging to hunt for tanks at 150 km, improved resistance to jammers, improved detection of LPI radars, and can also act as a powerful ECM at the same time. Two AN/APG-W-29 L-band AESA radars are implemented in the wings, and a tail-mounted AN/APG-T-24 X-band AESA is also standard. This makes the F-22C able to find F-35-size objects 50km away. A GPS Blue-force-tracker is standard. Upgrades ALQ-41S Distributed Aperture System The stealth-treated version of the hyper-sensitive DAS, the ALQ-41S allows the F-22C to have 360-degree early warning against anything with an IR signature. Armament M61A2 (1) The time-honored M61A2 Vulcan can pump out 6000 20mm cannon rounds a minute, allowing it dump its 300-round reserve in three seconds flat. A one-second burst is enough to pulverize most aircraft. Armored planes notwithstanding. AIM-9Z (2) With one mounted in each of the plane's two side weapons bays, the Evolved Sidewinder is the latest model in the long-running Sidewinder family. With a Box-Office vector thruster, ultra-sensitive “smart” IR seeker, a robust slow-burning rocket, and insensitive 11kg directed shrapnel warhead, the AIM-9Z is the most lethal in history, able to hit a target within 40km at a top speed of Mach 4. 60-G maneuvers are commonly part of this missile's routine. It can even target incoming missiles. Air Dominance Package With ADomP, the F-22C carries six AIM-88 missiles in its underbelly weapons bay. AIM-88 (6) The infamous “eighty-eight” of WW3 is the latest development in medium-range air-to-air missiles. The main difference between the AIM-88 and the previous-generation AIM-120 is that the AIM-88 is a kinetic-kill vehicle. The AIM-88 retains the exact same stowage profile and has a similar exterior as the AIM-120, but inside, it's almost a completely different missile—the only things that carry from the AIM-120 to the -88 are the fins and the missile shell—which has a supersonic intake duct mounted on its underside. The AIM-88 carries an advanced X-band active radar seeker, assisted by GPS and ECCM suites. A block of tungsten, acting as the missile's punch against enemy aircraft, is placed just behind the guidance system. Behind that, a rocket-boosted ramjet motor propels the missile. This allows it to hit a top speed of Mach 7 as it dives down on a target 200km away. Ground Strike Package With the GSP, the F-22C carries three AGM-140 guided missiles in its underbelly weapons bay. AGM-140 (3) AGM-140s are the next step in standoff bomb delivery: take an Mk. 83 or BLU-110, put in a radar, ECCMs, plug in an additional GPS receiver, a rocket, guidance fins, and you have a 100km standoff missile that can hit a target with just 1 meter to each side of error. Upgrades AGM-154 JSOW Replaces the AGM-140s with Joint Standoff Weapons. The -A variant can disperse 145 BLU-98/B submunitions designed for use against “soft” targets, and the -B variant can launch 6 BLU-108/B anti-armor submunitions, each equipped with IR seekers that guide the EFP warhead to its target. Both versions have a glide distance of about 75km from high altitude, and can arrive within 10 meters of their intended cluster munition delivery point—more than accurate enough. Protection The Super Raptor gets new titanium alloy leading-edge panels in addition to the original skin. In terms of stealth, the F-22C has excellent form, able to bounce or absorb the vast majority of all radar signals sent at it. IR- and Radar-absorbent coating is also applied to the aircraft. Finally, an extensive active-cooling system runs through all leading edges in the Raptor's airframe, allowing it to cut down on the its friction-generated IR signature. F-22Cs also get a full-blown ALQ-110 Next-Generation Jammer, which uses six AESA arrays for all around coverage. In addition, it carries a digital radio frequency memory (DRFM) jammer, an internal contraphasic radar jammer that makes it nearly undetectable in the X-band, and the standard chaff and flares countermeasure kit. Upgrades None. Mobility The Super Raptor is fitted with two F-119-PW-200 Turbofans. The engines generate a combined 250,000 Newtons of dry thrust, providing supercruise at Mach 1.8. When the afterburner is lit and the engine produces 325,000 N of thrust, it can burst through the air at Mach 2.5, but that is not recommended as it rips off the RAM and counter-IR coating applied to the Super Raptor's skin. An extra contour is provided to cool the engine exhaust. The F-22C has an increased combat radius of 1600km, with half of that in supercruise, thanks to larger internal fuel stores and increased engine efficiency. Upgrades None. Category:Blog posts